


Don't Trust Perfection

by CrystalClearTears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Abusive Royality, Drugging, Highschool AU, Human AU, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Victim Patton, ghosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalClearTears/pseuds/CrystalClearTears
Summary: This was requested by killerfangirl3 on Tumblr, from the prompt, 14. “You’re safe here, I keep you safe! What else could you want?”.Patton and Roman fall in love. They're happy. Until they aren't.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 31





	Don't Trust Perfection

Patton was your regular secondary school student. He got good enough grades, he had a big group of friends, he was in the art club, he helped out at the community theatre on the weekends, and he did volleyball three times a week. Perfectly regular life. Sure he got sad sometimes, and sometimes he didn’t want to get up in the mornings, but his family was always there to help him in those moments, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

During those weekends he helped out at the theatre, he met tons of new people. One of those people was a very talented boy called Roman Regal. Roman was always the lead and was pretty popular, everyone at least knew OF him. Recently there had been some disgusting rumors about his past relationships, but Patton was sure it was just rumors! After all Roman seemed so nice!

All of Patton’s friends said he was naive to believe that Roman was truly just misunderstood, and not the monster that people have claimed he is. But, if anything serious happened, Roman would have been punished. Right?

So when Roman started trying to get closer to Patton, Patton didn’t think it was weird and surprisingly, they hit it off right away! Roman was really charming and made Patton feel so special, it didn’t take much for Roman to convince Patton to give him his phone number. Over the course of as couple weeks, they started texting more and more, until eventually they were texting every day. Then they were calling every day. Then they were hanging out constantly.

It wasn’t weird! Patton was simply hanging out with his crush. Patton’s friends were becoming more and more convinced that Roman was a good guy and that those rumors were false. 

He was nice and kind, he bought Patton gifts and always tried to include people. He seemed perfect, and it didn’t feel fake. So everyone in that group started trusting him more and more, until he was just part of the group, and it felt like he has been there since forever ago.

And then Roman asked him out.

And then Patton said yes.

All was well for a while. Roman and Patton’s friends were getting along well. Everyone was happy.

At least, until the incident.

They were hanging out at Patton’s. They were home alone. Roman was angry that day. Patton was not the target of his anger, he just got caught in the crossfire. 

“How dare he talk to me like that?! I’m the best actor he has! I don’t deserve to be treated like garbage, like trash! I am the best thing that has happened to that theatre!” He went off on one of his usual rants about how he was being mistreated while pacing the room. Patton never saw anybody being rude to Roman, but he trusted him that something must be happening. 

“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re not, well, um, a little, overexaggerating?” Patton asked cautiously during a break in the rant.

He regretted it instantly when he saw Roman’s shocked expression. Roman’s dark green eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Roman scoffed and his fists curled.

“What? Do you not believe? Do you not trust me?” Roman questioned him, looking him up and down as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

Patton lowered his head and started playing with the sleeve of his baby blue sweater. “No, I just never saw anybody acting, like…that… and I’m just wondering. It’s not that I trust you…”

“Fine. I believe you.” Those words felt in genuine and mocking. Roman glanced down at his watch and shook his head. “Whatever. I need to go anyway, I’ve got…homework to do.” It felt like that was a lie but Patton didn’t want to point it out.

“Oh. Are you sure? You could do it here?” Patton stood up, watching Roman pack up his school bag and get ready to leave. 

Roman rolled his eyes “No. I’ll be good. See ya.” He was already closing the door by the time Patton opened his mouth to say bye.

And so Patton was left standing alone in his house at 5:30 on a Thursday with nothing to do.

Over the course of the next few days, Patton tried to text and call Roman constantly, but he never replied, and Patton was pretty sure he was avoiding him as well. He wasn’t really sure why, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Patton was really starting to worry. He had asked Logan and Virgil, if either of them had talked to him, but neither of them had.

By Wednesday, Patton was staring to feel the worry start affecting him more, he couldn’t sleep and had eye bags he had to cover with makeup every morning, he started biting his nails again after not biting them for 2 years, and he had started paying less attention in class. Was Roman even at school? He didn’t share any classes with him, so he didn’t know if he was in. On the weekend Roman wasn’t at the theatre either. Roman never missed rehearsals, not even when he was sick.

Logan and Virgil tried to assure him that he was probably just sick, and at home resting. 

Patton was still worried however and that day, after school, he went to Roman’s house to see if he was alright.

He stood in front of the door, he didn’t hear anything inside, and he was worried that maybe he was just overreacting, being possessive or something. Roman had mentioned a time or two that he could be a bit controlling, maybe he was right. But then again, better safe than sorry, right? 

He knocked on the door.

The door opened.

And there he was. Roman Regal, looking perfectly normal. Not sick. Not away somewhere.

“Patton! Darling, how are you? What are you doing here, my angel?” He said, smiling brightly at him, as if he was the only good thing in the world.

“I was worried about you Ro! You didn’t answer my calls or anything for nearly a week! I was scared that something had happened!” Patton jumped at him, hugging him with all his might. Roman laughed at Pat’s antics.

“Aww. Darling, don’t worry about me, I just needed some time. Now come on in! Let’s hang out, huh?” Roman pulled Patton in and closed the door, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Patton smiled. Of course there was nothing to be worried about. Roman was perfectly safe and nothing was amiss. He was just being paranoid. They walked into the living room and sat down, Roman started talking about what they should, and Patton finally could clearly focus on Roman’s face, which unlike the usual clean perfection, had spots of dirt on it. Which shouldn’t be suspicious but there was something uncanny about it. 

Now that Patton was paying attention, there was something uncanny about all of this. Like, where were Roman’s parents and his brother, they should be home, but it was silent. Then he noticed the open back door, and the dirty shovel propping it open.

It seemed that Roman had noticed Patton’s distress because he paused for a moment. “Are you okay, my angel? Something wrong?” He put his hand on Patton’s face, stroking it lightly.

“No. Its just that, well, where is your family, Ro?” Patton looked into Roman’s eyes and felt himself become even more uncomfortable.

“Nowhere you would need to worry about. You’re safe here, I’ll keep you safe. What else could you want, sweetie?” His hand ventured higher, and he started stroking Patton’s dark brown curls. Roman’s breath seemed to become heavier. “As long as you’re a good boy, nothing will harm you okay?” Roman tugged on his hair, pulling Patton closer, “Okay?” It was more forceful than before.

“What? Roman, that hurt and you’re creeping me out. Can you please let me go?” Patton tried to pull himself out of Roman’s grip, but it held strong.

“No. Say that you’ll be a good little boy. Now.” Roman’s smile never left his face, but something in his eyes flickered and broke, like an illusion finally melting away and revealing a monster’s true form. He tugged harder.

Tears built up in Patton’s eyes. “Okay! Okay, Ill, um, I’ll be a good boy…” Patton gulped as he said, feeling gross about saying it.

Suddenly Roman tugged sharply and threw Patton on the floor, standing up above him, and then pulling something out of his pocket. Patton wasn’t able to catch a good luck before it was shoved in his neck, and he slowly faded away into a deep sleep.

When Patton woke up, he wasn’t the same person anymore, and he would never be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, my motivation evaporated... But here you go anyway! Hope you like this and leave a kudos if you did!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr on my main, @be-ace-punch-nazis and on mine and a friend's U!Sides blog, @unsympathetic-core-sides!


End file.
